


末日後時光

by Ziyu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziyu/pseuds/Ziyu
Summary: 這是一篇關於睡覺與隔日早上的短篇。（普通的睡覺，第一階段是快速動眼期的那種睡覺。）





	末日後時光

**Author's Note:**

> **時間在S01E06時，克羅里邀請阿茲拉斐爾住他公寓。  
> **我喜歡亞當的名號所以我寫進去了，中二感滿滿的非常帥。

__

　　公車拐了個彎偏離原始路線，司機甚至都沒有發現自己走錯了路。

　　他們兩人上車後坐在最後一排，克羅里半坐半躺的一次佔了兩個位置，雙腿打開瞬間又佔領了半個座位。

　　而阿茲拉斐爾坐得像是大學畢業生參加面試一樣端正，雙手平放在大腿上，手指上下拍動，欲言又止，他一會兒看看窗外又一會兒直視前方。

　　「那、那個，」他慌忙地瞥了一眼克羅里，後者挑起眉毛看他，「你剛剛提的……」天使緊抿嘴點了點頭。

　　「噢。」克羅里只是淡淡吐了一單音，但他心裡已經拉開拉炮，火藥聲配著彩帶紛飛，他決定讓公車加快速度，當然沒超過規定速限，這是為了天使的心臟好。

　　車體一路搖晃最終在公寓門前停下，自然的像是這裡從大眾運輸開始營運起就應該有公車站牌一樣。

　　阿茲拉斐爾跟著克羅里下車、進電梯，他看著不斷往上跑的樓層數內心有些後悔，甚至連電梯抵達時的開門音效都讓他抖了一下，天使拖著腳步停在13號室門口的腳踏墊前，惡魔連租公寓都不忘了要選不吉利的數字。

　　「進來啊，天使。」克羅里背抵在打開的門做了一個請進的手勢，但等著他的只有一個在他家門前罰站的身影，「別傻愣著了，你要在這裡發呆一個晚上嗎？」

　　「不是，我……我只是需要做點心理準備，我現在可是要進到一個惡魔的屋子過夜，這感覺很不……適合？」阿茲拉斐爾想不到適合的形容詞，他盯著自己那雙保養得宜穿了近百年的皮鞋鞋尖，上頭沾上了一點灰，他吸一口氣，他說服自己勇敢地跨過門檻，畢竟身為一個正直的天使面對惡魔不能畏畏縮縮，這大概寫在天使守則的前幾條，門在他身後自動關起落鎖，克羅里把墨鏡摘下來放在鞋櫃上。

　　阿茲拉斐爾被帶到黑色的皮革沙發上坐著，「需要我做什麼嗎？像是守門？」他可是前東門天使（不過不是非常盡忠職守，還把防禦野獸的劍都送人了），不過他收到否定的眼神。

　　「還是幫你照顧植物？」他看了看隔壁房間的盆栽，那是一群可愛的小傢伙們，天使的照顧他人的本性悄悄冒出頭。

　　「不！打消你的想法，不能接近它們，也別想要對他們好！」克羅里慌忙大吼，他不能讓阿茲拉斐爾破壞植物對他的尊敬——準確來說是畏懼，盆栽的綠葉顫抖得沙沙作響，紛紛開始檢查自己跟同伴的葉子上有沒有長斑。

　　天使失望地低下頭，「那我要做什麼，你不能讓我坐在這裡發呆一整晚。」那會很無趣，而且他也想跟那些翠綠的小傢伙們說說話，也許可以順便取個名字。

　　「那……」克羅里沉思了一下然後開口，「睡覺。」他跟天使對看了一下，手指指向阿茲拉斐爾又指向自己，「你跟我一起。」

　　「但是我們不需要睡眠行為。」

　　「想想你昨天吃的小蛋糕，我們也不需要進食不是嗎？在我家要按照我的規矩來，我們要睡覺。」他重複一次，雖然這裡沒有客房（拿去當溫室養植物了），但是他的床很大所以沒問題。

　　「可是……我不曾睡過覺。」阿茲拉斐爾對美德永遠警醒這句話情有獨鍾，畢竟時間可以好好利用在尋找跟閱讀各種稀有古書上。

　　「那我現在就是你的睡眠指導老師了，首先你需要先洗個澡。」

　　阿茲拉斐爾被推往浴室門口，克羅里走回客廳一屁股坐在沙發上，他可以聽到隱約傳出塑膠門的水聲，腦裡無法克制地浮現在裊裊蒸氣裡皮膚微微泛紅的天使，水珠沿著圓潤的曲線滑過皮膚，最重要的是他全身光裸——想像嘎然而止，惡魔用力把那些畫面甩出腦子，起身拿起綠色噴水器，突然想要給植物們講講恐怖故事好讓它們長得更好更茂盛。

　　故事會從「從前從前有一株被紅髮男子種植的玫瑰」起頭……

__  
  


　　「親愛的，我借用了你的洗髮精跟沐浴乳，希望你不會介意。」阿茲拉斐爾踏出浴室，雙頰因為熱水浴染上淡淡粉色，他行奇蹟讓頭髮瞬間乾燥。

　　克羅里停止對植物形容那株玫瑰因為白粉病被處理掉的淒慘下場，盯著穿著跟進浴室前一模一樣的天使擺出不認同的表情，「你打算穿全套西裝加外套上床嗎？」

　　「它們很乾淨。」顯然天使完全擺錯重點，東看看西瞧瞧地檢查剛剛的奇蹟是不是沒施好還殘留著髒污。

　　「不行。」克羅里一個彈指，阿茲拉斐爾身上過時的繁複服裝就被白色睡袍取代——絲質材質，上頭還綴上荷葉邊作裝飾，非常適合普遍人類對天使的形象。

　　「嘿！你不可以隨便換我衣服，這很冒犯。」天使皺眉噘起嘴，而且他的衣服呢？他可是用心維持它們的巔峰狀態一世紀了，還有現在很難買到的格紋領結，人類的流行跟科技總是走得太快。

　　「我當然可以，畢竟我現在是睡眠的老師，」克羅里嘶嘶，一臉看透天使心思的樣子，「放心，它們好好地掛在衣櫃裡，一點皺摺都沒有。」

　　「現在我該做什麼？克羅里『老師』。」阿茲拉斐爾賭氣想用強調語氣表達自己的不滿，卻意外激起惡魔的成就感，克羅里咧嘴。

　　「臥房在溫室旁邊，你可以先去躺著，但是不要太靠近我的植物們，尤其不要灌溉愛。」他指了指大致方向就消失在浴室的塑膠門後面。

　　阿茲拉斐爾移動腳步，他覺得植物們看起來異常的戒慎恐懼，抖得像是現在正在發生七級大地震。

　　他在黑暗中摸著牆找到電燈開關按下，接著鑽進克羅里那張king size大床的床墊跟棉被中間。

　　不得不說克羅里家風格非常簡約，黑白佔了大部分的色塊，但如果他以後真的要住在這他會習慣的，像是當初習慣克羅里幫他自己加了安東尼這個名字那樣。

　　阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己深陷感傷的漩渦中，他真的不該去想被燒掉的書店，紙張燒成灰燼後再經過消防水柱的洗禮，變成你中有我、我中有你的狀態，多年的心血付之一炬，他一整套錯誤排版的聖經、絕版的初版書還有作者簽名。

　　「你要小夜燈嗎？」克羅里的聲音把天使從感傷中拉回，他一身乾爽的走進臥室，髮絲因為沒有髮膠支撐柔順的垂下。

　　「要，謝謝。」阿茲拉斐爾看著上頭的電燈轉為黃光，感受到床墊的另一邊因為克羅里的重量往下陷，他盯著天花板好一陣子然後轉頭尋找克羅里的黃色蛇瞳，「我睡不著，克羅里。」他嘟囔著。

　　「你可以抱我，抱著東西總是比較好睡的。」

　　「你確定？」天使嘴上懷疑還是聽話地往惡魔那邊靠了靠，手放上克羅里的身體，是冷血動物的冰涼觸感，上次他們靠這麼近還是在伊甸園時他幫他遮雨。

　　「當然，請記得我比你多睡了幾千年的夜晚。」克羅里偷偷地也把自己的手擺到阿茲拉斐爾的腰上，天使抱起來真的要命的舒適，溫暖而柔軟，最重要的是聞起來跟自己一模一樣。

　　「然後呢？」

　　「閉上眼睛，可以想像你在雲端上。」

　　「克羅里，我們幾乎沒什麼想像力。」這就是超自然存在體的缺點，除了克羅里外其他天使跟惡魔都缺乏這種人類一般都有的能力。

　　「想就對了。」

　　「我會遇到亂流嗎？」

　　「不會。」

　　「那飛機會撞上我嗎？」

　　「也不會。」克羅里覺得自己要崩潰了，「一切都很平靜，因為世界末日才剛被阻止。」

　　「但我覺得我們都會被上頭追究，還有阿格妮思的預言，我覺得這中間一定有什麼關聯。」

　　「可能吧，不過閉上嘴巴，把你的亂糟糟的小腦袋放空，明天再說。」

　　「可是你剛剛才叫我想……」

　　「噓。」

　　阿茲拉斐爾扭了扭，喬了個舒服的位置，與克羅里貼得更近，在天使此生第一次墜入夢鄉的時候，泰德田的惡魔、諸王毀滅者、地獄天使、喚為龍之巨獸、此界之王子、謊言之父、撒旦後裔以及黑暗之王也忙著在睡夢中將世界恢復原狀。

__  
  


　　世界末日隔天的早晨異常安寧，M25上甚至沒有不耐煩的喇叭聲，要知道英國政府對培養公民耐心有卓越貢獻。

　　克羅里睜開眼的第一個畫面是在他胸口的金色髮旋，阿茲拉斐爾縮在他懷裡睡得安穩，他一瞬間懷疑自己是不是做了什麼不可挽回的事，對，沒有，他小心翼翼地爬起身，想讓天使再多睡一點，不過他馬上就感受到衣角被拽住。

　　「姆，克羅里？」阿茲拉斐爾揉著眼睛，頭髮跟衣服都睡得亂糟糟的，被子掀起後露出豐滿的大腿。

　　「嗯？」克羅里看著毫無防備的天使，突然覺得說服他睡覺是件好事——惡魔意義上的好。

　　「沒事。」天使緩慢地下了床，裙擺因為重力落回原來的位置，他移到客廳的沙發上尋找陽光，克羅里房間的窗簾厚重的連光都透不進來，他抱著靠枕昏昏沉沉的再次閉上眼睛。

　　克羅里換好衣服從臥室走出來，觀察了一下天使在陽光下的睡臉，甜得像是沁了蜂蜜，手臂上還有床單壓出來的紅痕，他轉身進廚房準備早餐。

　　雖然克羅里並不怎麼進食，但冰箱裡總是擺著新鮮食材，畢竟冰箱除了維持食物保存期也沒什麼其他用處，要製作一頓早餐給阿茲拉斐爾還是綽綽有餘，在他剛熱好焗豆還有蘑菇，正把麵包跟蛋放入平底鍋煎時，天使的呼喊跟腳步聲快速往他靠近。

　　「我知道了，阿格妮思要我們要交換身份！」他揮舞雙手，像是發現稀有古籍一樣興奮，「一定是天堂要玩火。」

　　「然後下頭玩聖水嗎？」克羅里往半熟的太陽蛋上灑上鹽跟胡椒，然後鏟起麵包跟蛋放到精緻的盤子上，「你覺得他們會聯手？」手上的動作還在繼續，又放了根香腸還有培根下去煎。

　　「說不定啊，我們可以先交換一陣子以防萬一。」

　　「可以是可以，但你會模仿我嗎？」克羅里注視了整整六千年的阿茲拉斐爾，要模仿他簡直輕而易舉，但是對方他就不確定了。

　　「當然，我還知道你怎麼走路的。」阿茲拉斐爾自得意滿地說道，克羅里有種天使在假敵基督生日會前興沖沖地說要表演魔術的即視感。

　　阿茲拉斐爾自顧自的開始模仿克羅里的走路姿勢——邁開腿，雙腳交叉地移動，想像自己上輩子是條蛇，雖然他在地球誕生前就已經存在，目前為止還沒被無形體化過。

　　克羅里盯著天使搖晃的裙擺跟妖媚的步伐……還有扭動的臀部，久久沒法離開視線，直到天使抬著下巴自豪的問他表現如何才回神，「看在撒旦的分上，我沒有走得像是在跳艷舞的鋼管女郎。」他順手把鍋內的東西都翻了面。

　　「我、我沒有在跳艷舞，你這個色情老蛇。」天使聽到這個形容滿面通紅的反駁。

　　「其實你學得還不錯。」克羅里不得不勉強承認他有學到精髓，不過有些太過了而已，「你要幫忙泡杯茶嗎？茶包在你手邊的櫥櫃裡。」

　　阿茲拉斐爾取出兩個茶包扔進馬克杯，將棉線纏上杯子把手後走到克羅里旁邊要燒熱水，他拿著熱水壺定格在原地，完全沒法理解克羅里家的廚房設備，他沒看到任何可以冒出火的地方，就連克羅里的鍋子底下都沒有火光，最終他決定打個響指瞬間加熱，反正結果都是一樣的。

　　阿茲拉斐爾將熱水沖入杯中，端起兩杯茶放在餐桌上，拉開木製椅子坐上，同時克羅里也將完成的早餐推到他面前。

　　「加百列之前用詞非常激烈的指責你使用太多無謂的奇蹟，不是嗎？」克羅里喝下茶，看著天使享用他做的食物，內心有股暖暖的滿足感，而阿茲拉斐爾無視了惡魔小小的嘲諷。

　　克羅里撐著臉頰欣賞阿茲拉斐爾進食的一舉一動，就像他過去一直以來做的一樣，不過這次不是在餐廳裡而是在自家公寓，天使還穿著那間輕飄飄的睡裙，白嫩的手從荷葉邊裝飾的袖口伸出來。

　　阿茲拉斐爾吃完飯後換上原本的衣服，在玄關跟克羅里雙手交握變成對方的外貌。

　　「所以你要幫我去書店，然後我們下午在聖詹姆斯公園碰面？」阿茲拉斐爾問，他不是很習慣這副身體，隔著墨鏡看東西的感覺非常奇怪，色彩都暗下來了。

　　「對，我等等會幫你叫輛Uber，你坐車去就好，晚點見。」

　　「晚點見。」阿茲拉斐爾揮揮手，目送克羅里出門，至於互相發現書店跟賓利都完好無缺則是稍晚之後的事了。

——完——


End file.
